fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Trailer ATP
Chris: Od zawsze wydawało mi się, że jestem do tego stworzony. Rządzenie innymi ludzi to moja pasja. Nawet kiedy byłem małym, pryszczatym chłopakiem z przemieści…(rozmarzył się) Kamerzysta: Ekchem. Chris: Co?! To my już kręcimy?! Dlaczego nikt, z was matoły, mi tego nie powiedział?! Szef: Zastanów się sam. (sarkazm) Właśnie kiedy dostane tamte zamówione szczury w gorsecie na kotlety? Chris: (facepalm) Halo! Jesteśmy na wizji! Zaraz zlecą się tamci krwiopijcy – obrońcy zwierząt. Przybiegają ekolodzy i zaczynają protestować. Chris robi minę w stylu are you kidding me zaczyna mu drżeć brew. Kamerzysta: Voila. Chris naciska jakiś guziczek i kamerzysta wylatuje w powietrze. Protestanci: Stop przemocy względem ludzi. Chris: Czy jest tu ktoś normalny. (świerszcz) Zanim się załamię, proszę o loga. Pojawiają się loga TDI i TDA oraz z sceny z tych sezonów, słychać głos Chrisa: Chris: Byliśmy już na Wyspie, nasi milusińscy zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą i było totalnie masakrycznie. Wybuchy, zdrady, sojusze i totalnie nienormalne zadania. Na Planie, pokazaliśmy, że można kogoś torturować filmami, robić pompki mając łosia na plecach, a mając odpowiednich prawników zaginać telewizje. Ale to już przeszłość. Kamera na Chrisa. Chris: Tym razem dobrze Wam znanych, dziesięciu uczestników… Zdjęcia Cort, Duncana, Lindsay, Noah, Codyiego, Leshawny, Heather, DJa, Trenta i Bridgette pojawiają się w formie portretów na ścianach. Chris:.. zmierzy się ze sobą, ze swoimi lękami i z całkiem nową trójką uczestników… Pojawiają się zdjęcia Ala, Sierry i Blaineley w takiej samej formie. Chris: … z paskudnymi pokojami, robactwem, wyzwaniami i okropnym jedzeniem Szefa. Szef: Ranisz. Chris: A to wszystko będą nagrywać nasze kamery!! Zajmijcie fotele, kupcie sobie nowy telewizor… Protestanci: Oczywiście biodegradowalny. Chris: .. i oglądajcie wystrzałowy, bombowy, 3 sezon, Amerykę… Totalnej… PORAŻKI!!!!!!! Kamera się oddala i widać Biały Dom wokół którego wystrzeliwują fajerwerki i trafiają w jakąś pobliską latarnię. Chris i Szef: To nie my. Muzyczka „I wanna be famous” W czasie „I wanna be famous|” pojawiają się różne sceny z poprzednich sezonów. Wielkie wybuchy, eliminacje i intrygi. Muzyka się kończy i pojawiają się nowe sceny, nowa porażka i nowa nagroda! Na samym końcu pojawiają się wszyscy uczestnicy siedzący na trybunach za Chrisem. Chris: Pół miliona zielonych! Witajcie ponownie po tej, nie powiem z lekka nudnej piosence! Brakuje w tej piosence Chrisa! Powinno być „I wanna be Chris” tak! I to jest sukces! Dobrze pokażemy wam kilka scenek z nowego sezonu. Mimo wszystko nikt nie zginął… Nie to ostatnie zdanie było bez sensu. Courtney: Chris! Tutaj się waży moja przyszła kariera! Jak pokażesz te klipy .. to … to ja cię pozwę! Znowu! Po raz kolejny i wygram! Blaineley: I co dalej chcesz udowodnić Chrisowi, że twoi prawnicy cię wybronią?! Courtney: Zamknij się złodziejko! Chris: A co ukradła Courtney dowiemy się w nowym sezonie! Cicho mi tutaj! Ten wątek jest najciekawszy! Courtney: Tak chyba dla ciebie! Chris: No, a o kim ja mówię? Sierra: Cześć ludzie! Jestem Sierra i jestem tutaj nowa i kocham Codiego! Chris: Bez takich newsów! Macie tutaj mówić jakieś mało ważne rzeczy! Nie wątki całej serii! Szef: A ja właśnie chcę ogłosić, że Izzy nie będzie. Na reszcie wywaliłem tą chorą psychicznie do szpitala psychiatrycznego! I mam ją z głowy! Nie będzie już okładania Chefa! Chris: Wystarczy już może tych informacji! Duncan: Chcę wyznać wam wszystkim tutaj jedną rzecz. Tak naprawdę to kocham… Chris: Prosiłem o coś… Noah: Ale tak naprawdę to nie była prośba. Alejandro: Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam. Heather: Oj, przestań przynudzasz. Lindsay: I co ty sobie myślisz Helga? Sierra: (przytula Cody’iego) Nie martw się uratuje Cię. Leshawna: Dalej dziewczyny, rozprawmy się z tą arogantką. Wszyscy się na siebie rzucają i w końcu Trent wylatuje w powietrze i uderza w kamere. Chris: Stop! To już wszystko kiedyś było. Heather, Lindsay i inni idioci to przeszłość! Czas na nową jakość! starzy uczestnicy spadają i na scenę wpada zupełnie nowa 13 uczestników Kimberly: Emm... to już mnie nie dopadnie Bazyliszek? ps. TD: Tajemnica Bazyliszka będzie kontynuacją Ameryki Totalnej Porażki Tyson: Hej wam! macha do Selishy, Rasela i Yoanny Tyson: Cześć jestem Tyson! Nie widziałem was tutaj jeszcze! Yoanna: Cześć przyjacielu z za oceanu. Jestem Yoanna i pochodzę z Estonii. Fer: Emm. Estonia. To chyba gdzieś w Europie tak? Zach: To Europa to nie jest państwo?! Yoanna: Emm. Raczej nie. Mieszkam w Estonii. Blisko Rosji i Finlandii. Może kojarzycie? Selisha wyciąga katanę Selisha: A teraz Selisha-san pokaże co to walka. Rasel: Hej dziewczyno uspokój się! Henry: Wow! Ale tutaj zielono! Allice: Cii! Nie psuj klimatu. Widzowie za szklanym szkiełkiem myślą, że to tło z terenu! Henry: Aaa! Selisha zaczyna machać kataną, aż cała scenografia się rozpada Chris: Taaak... Czy ja to przeżyje? No cóż. Nowa jakość, nowe zadania, Chris wpada do dziury McKey: I nowa prowadząca! Oglądajcie Amerykę ... Totalnej ... Porażki! Z gościnnym udziałem McKey! puszcza oczko do kamery